Guan Ping the untold story
by EkayDhajikelis
Summary: tidak ada cinta di medan perang dan tidak ada akan ada yang ingin menyadarinya selama di medan perang. tanpa disadari, ketidaksengajaan dan keegoisan itu mengubah sudut pandang seorang lelaki menjadi sebuah hasrat


**Guan Ping the untold story**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Story by EkayDhajikelis

Last Edited by Sistha

.

.

.

.

AD 218

_Takut..._

_Takut akan medan perang dan ketidakmampuan untuk kembali._

Sering kali puisi itu selalu terlintas di pikiranku secara tak berurutan. Walaupun aku mencoba mengartikannya. Ah sial, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengingat kembali puisi itu.

_Kaum selanjutnya adalah cahaya._

Sedikit... sedikit lagi, aku mulai mengerti maksud di setiap baitnya. Tapi, semua itu masih belum cukup.

_Lautan dengan ikan segar berdatangan dan menyambut hari ini dan esok._

Aku mulai menyerah memikirkannya. Tanpa sadar, teh ini mulai mendingin dan sinarnya matahari sudah menyambut hari ini. Sudah terlalu lama aku duduk di sini sambil memikirkan puisi itu. Setiap bait kuucap sembari memandangi keramaian orang.

_Kembalinya masa damai dimana petani hidup dengan tenang._

Tiba – tiba saja, teh pagi ini mengalihkan pandanganku yang seharusnya kuminum adalah teh pahit dan bukanlah manis. Ah tidak... rasanya masih pahit seperti hari kemarin dan aku tetap duduk di tempat yang sama dengan arah pandangan lurus ke depan seperti hari kemarin. Apa perasaanku saja yang merasakan bahwa keadaan di pagi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan teh yang kucoba ini menjadi manis? Apakah itu hanya ungkapan hati sebagai sebuah alibi di pagi hari bahwa untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan keadaan yang tidak biasa ketika melihat sebuah keramaian? Ah bukan... bukan itu. Apa karena tanpa sengaja menatap seorang perempuan? Ah bukan juga, Dia hanya perempuan biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa pada dirinya. Lalu apa yang salah denganku?

_Harapan..._

_Harapan tidak akan kosong selama kita percaya._

Memandang lama seorang perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan teman sebayanya saja sudah tak bagus apalagi jika menguping pembicaraan wanita itu. Tapi godaan untuk menatapnya sering kali datang dan tak mengenal rasa bosan hingga aku melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Pandanganku pun mulai sirna dan normal kembali ketika seorang prajurit menghampiri dia. Tak sengaja aku mendengar suara seorang prajurit memanggil perempuan itu. "Nona muda Xing Cai, Tuan besar memanggilmu untuk segera pulang ke rumah."

"Jadi perempuan indah yang telah mengenalkan sebuah cinta kepadaku itu bernama Xing Cai," gumamku mengantarkan kepergiannya dari pandangan ini.

_Cahaya kepemimpinan sudah di tangan._

Aku, Guan Ping, anak angkat seorang jenderal dari negara Shu yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya, yaitu Guan Yu. Aku dididik oleh ayahku untuk menjadi lelaki yang siaga dan siap bertempur di medan perang. Tidak pernah ayah membiarkan diriku menjadi seorang penakut dan lelaki yang lemah. Itu semua ayah berikan kelak ketika dewasa nanti aku mampu menggantikan peran ayah di medan perang sebagai jenderal garis terdepan. Tapi entah apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini yaitu kenyataan bahwa ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan kepadaku untuk mengenal sebuah cinta. Aku menyadarinya karena untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa itu. Kucoba untuk menolak dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bukan lelaki yang diajarkan untuk mengenal hal tersebut tapi godaan ini terlalu berat. Tak bisakah aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dirinya? Atau ayah gagal menciptakan seorang anak yang berani dan gagah nantinya? Lalu apa salah jika sekali saja aku merasakan cinta?

"Hei, Ping! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ambil pedangmu dan siapkan nyali untuk mengambil daerah kali ini!" Suara ayah yang jauh dariku terdengar begitu jelas di telinga hingga menghapuskan lamunanku. Aku sudah terbiasa merasakan suara yang begitu nyaring seperti ini dan aku memaklumi ayahku yang selalu menggunakan suara perutnya untuk memanggilku karna alasan 'terbiasa di medan perang'.Medan perang bagiku adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, tempat dimana tidak mengenal orang baik dan orang jahat, semuanya mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu membunuh. Lekas aku pergi ke tempat ayah.

Sesampainya aku di sana, Ayah memberikanku sebuah pion yang berfungsi untuk menggambarkan posisiku di medan perang. "Pergilah ke tenda dimana saudara Bei berada. Ia bersama Zhuge Liang sedang membicarakan strategi perang kali ini. Dengarkan dengan seksama dan jangan membuat ayah kecewa," ucap ayahku tegas.

"Baik ayah, ucapanmu selalu kupatuhi. Tak akan berani tindakanku melawan ayah yang kuhormati," kataku sembari menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Kau anak baik, Ping. Ayah mu di desa akan bangga denganmu―Ah, maaf... omongan ayah tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Sudah sana, ayah ingin melihat kau kembali kesini dengan kabar kemenangan saudara Bei dengan kau di sisinya." Ayah menepuk pundakku. Ya, ayahku selalu berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anak angkatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera pergi ke tenda dimana paman Bei berada. Di sana, perdana menteri Zhuge Liang sudah menyiapkan tempat dimana _pion_ ku berada. Tak perlu lama untuk melepaskan pandanganku sampai aku bertemu perempuan itu lagi. Hei, bukankan dia berada di rumahnya sekarang? Mengapa dia berada disini?

"Hei, Xing Cai! Ayah sudah mengucapkan ini berulang kali bahkan sampai arak ini habis bahwa kita bukan sedang bermain–main dengan yang namanya perang. Bisa mati dirimu ditembak anak panah dari jarak 100 meter jauhnya oleh prajurit Liu Zhang! Kau dengar tidak, eh?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya dan berkharismatik itu terlihat memarahi perempuan itu.

Namun sayang, perempuan itu tetap pada pendiriannya dan berucap, "Aku siap untuk turun ke medan perang, ayah! tidak sepantasnya seorang putri dari jenderal yang terkenal dengan kebengisannya, Zhang Fei, diam sendiri seperti putri lainnya di dalam istana!"

"Ah sial, merepotkan sekali dirimu. Ya sudah, dengarkan baik – baik apa yang diperintahkan perdana menteri Zhuge Liang!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku ayah dan putrinya tepat berada did epanku yang sedang bertengkar dengan jarak dekat dan sebuah meja di depan kami.

Akhirnya kuketahui bahwa perempuan yang mengalihkan pandanganku ini adalah seorang putri dari pamanku sendiri, Zhang Fei. Saudara termuda dari persaudaraan angkat Liu Bei sebagai saudara tertua, ayahku Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei sebagai saudara termuda. Mereka adalah 3 heroik yang hebat dan mulia tujuannya, yaitu menciptakan kedamaian di tanah China. Aku sebagai salah satu dari anak ketiga saudara itu sudah pasti bangga, tidak hanya menjadi pengikut mereka tapi juga ikut berperan dengan tujuan mereka.

"Hei, Ping... kau lihat 'kan betapa merepotkannya putriku satu-satunya ini?" tiba–tiba saja pamanku berbicara kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Ya, paman. Aku melihat kalian berdua."

"Bawalah dia bersamamu di medan perang dan ajarkan dia betapa menakutkannya medan perang itu. Aku tidak ingin diganggunya," pintanya.

Kenyataan yang tidak dapat kupercaya, padahal, baru saja tadi aku memandang dia dengan secangkir teh pahit yang ajaibnya berubah menjadi manis dan sekarang dia berada disisiku. Aku gugup. Ketika dia melihatku seakan akan muncul banyak pertanyaan yang dapat membuatku salah tingkah. "Ba―baik paman."

"Hei, Guan Ping! Benar 'kan itu namamu? Aapa kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan perdana menteri Zhuge Liang?" Perempuan itu memanggil namaku dan bertanya kepadaku dengan jarak dekat.

"Be―benar itu namaku. Ya, pasti... tapi sejujurnya dari aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan perkataannya. Bahasanya terlalu tua untuk diriku yang masih muda," jawabku dengan penuh kegugupan.

"Hahaha... aku sendiri berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa dari sekian jenderal di tenda adara 2 orang anak muda?" Ia menyetujui apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Ya, benar." Seketika pembicaraanku yang awalnya kaku mulai dapat kuatasi.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mengerti dengan setiap perkataan Perdana Menteri Zhuge Liang?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Insting dan pengetahuan, mungkin?"

"Hah? Lalu setelah itu bagaimana insting dan pengetahuan mu dapat mengerti?"

"Perhatikan baik – baik dengan seksama dan coba amati setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya," ucapku sembari menunjuk kecil ke arah perdana menteri Zhuge Liang.

Perempuan itu mengikuti apa yang kuucap. "Baiklah, perkataanmu cukup membantu dan aa―menghibur."

"Hahaha..."

Ia menoleh padaku dan menatapku bingung. "Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Sejujurnya aku mencoba membuatmu tidak mengerti agar kau kembali ke rumah dan meyakinkan bahwa membuatkan penyambutan kemenangan ayahmu lebih menyenangkan daripada terjun ke medan perang." Nadaku sedikit menyindir.

"Ah? Jadi seperti itu? Tch! Kuberi tahu, ya? Jika aku kembali tanpa sedikitpun bercak merah di bajuku, setiap pagi akan selalu ada pedang di tanganku dengan dirimu mengajarkanku."

"Heh... kuanggap itu sebagai tantangan. Jika tidak, kembalilah ke ayahmu dan bilang bahwa Ping anak dari Guan Yu telah membuat putri Zhang Fei kembali ke pelukan ayahnya."

"Aku terima tantangan itu!" jawabnya.

Rapat telah selesai. Pembicaraan tadi tak sengaja membuatku terjebak untuk mengajari dia seni perang agar dia dapat mempertahankan dirinya selama di medan perang. Seketika, aku teringat kembali oleh puisi yang kuingat tadi pagi.

_Bodoh..._

_Bodoh jika kita peduli tanpa bisa memberi._

_._

_._

_._

Seminggu berlalu sudah dan aku telah mengajari dia seni perang yang kubisa. Kami sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sering sekali kami berlatih di kebun belakang rumahnya. Di sana tumbuh tinggi pohon dengan warna merah muda. Konon, inilah tempat dimana ayahku, paman Liu Bei dan paman Zhang Fei berjanji. Mereka membuat janji jika nanti mereka mati maka mereka akan mati bersama. Itulah yang kudengar dari penduduk setempat walaupun ayah tidak bercerita banyak tentang hal itu tapi aku tetap meyakini itu nyata.

Keesokan harinya aku melatih dia kembali. Tapi tidak seperti biasa. Aku melihat perempuan itu seperti mempunyai pertanyaan yang siap untuk dikeluarkan jika aku datang. Dalam hati, aku berkata jika datang sebuah pertanyaan maka aku akan siap dengan sebuah jawaban.

"Hei," sapaku dengat hangat.

"Hei, Ping. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah mencoba berlatih sendiri tanpamu," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku baik. Wah... baguslah. Teruslah seperti itu," jawabku. Sejenak kami berdua terdiam.

"...hei, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

Tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah..." ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. "Aku merasa kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain tapi aku belum tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya, Ping. Hal itu..." ia menggantung ucapannya dan enggan memandangku.

"Jika itu menjadi sebuah beban, biarkanlah hal itu dilepas dan tanyalah," jawabku meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia menatap kembal padaku lalu berbicara, "Kau tahu, aku belum mengenalmu lebih dekat dan darimana kau berasal. Aku hanya tahu kau adalah anak angkat dari seorang jenderal yang terkenal akan kehebatannya, Guan Yu. Tapi itu saja belum cukup bagiku."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku." Aku mengambil napas sejenak lalu menghembuskan panjang, "Aku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil. Di sanalah ayah kandungku berada. Sudah 18 tahun lamanya sejak aku meninggalkan desa, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sedih jika aku menerima kenyataan bahwa terkadang aku melupakan beliau..." aku terdiam mengenang kisah-kisah kecilku bersama ayah kandungku.

Menyadari bahwa aku terdiam, perempuan itu berbicara. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu, Ping."

"Ah, maaf... baiklah, akan kulanjutkan. Dia adalah seorang petani yang rajin dan tak mudah mengeluh. Sedangkan aku hanya bocah ingusan yang sering menangis. Aku selalu ingat ketika dia mencoba untuk menghiburku. Satu hal yang selalu kutunggu dari ayahku yaitu ketika dia membacakan sebuah puisi rakyat."

"Betapa hebatnya ayahmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan puisi itu?"

Aku menatap ke arah langit. "Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dengan puisi itu. Tapi sungguh, makna dalam puisi itu menceritakan zaman ini."

"Bisakah kau membacakan kembali puisi itu untukku?" pinta perempuan itu kepadaku. Aku menoleh cepat padanya dan mendapatinya menatap mataku dalam.

"Ta-tapi―"

"Ayolah, Ping!"

"Hhh... baiklah," jawabku pasrah dan mulai membaca puisi yang pernah ayah kandungku bacakan padaku.

_Takut..._

_Takut akan medan perang dan ketidakmampuan untuk kembali._

_Sedih..._

_Sedih meninggalkan kekasih tercinta hanya karna alasan membela negara._

_Bodoh..._

_Bodoh jika kita peduli tanpa bisa memberi._

_Harapan..._

_Harapan tidak akan kosong selama kita percaya._

_Kembalinya masa damai dimana petani hidup dengan tenang._

_Lautan dengan ikan segar berdatangan dan menyambut hari ini dan esok._

_Para generasi tua hanyalah pemberi bekal._

_Kaum selanjutnya adalah cahaya._

_Cahaya kepemimpinan sudah di tangan._

_Jadi berbahagialah jika esok hari kita masih diberi hidup oleh sang pencipta._

Setelah aku membacakan puisi itu, ia terhening sejenak. ia menegakkan tubuhnya juga tersenyum. "Puisi yang indah, Ping. Ternyata selain pandai menyindirku, kau juga pandai membacakan puisi."

"Ah, tidak ada yang hebat selain ayahku yang lebih pandai membacakan puisi itu. Hanya saja... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan puisi itu," ucapku sembari menatap langit. Namun kali ini aku menatapnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan perasaan ini. Ini... aneh.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku," kata perempuan itu.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak... tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjawab kecuali mereka pernah mengalaminya."

"Jadi ada apa? Apakah seorang Guan Ping yang sering menyindir seorang perempuan sepertiku takut dengan sebuah puisi?" Kali ini ia menyindirku.

"Ah... sial kau, Xing Cai. Kalau kau tahu, tidak semudah itu untuk dijawab," ucapku mulai menghindari pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi pertanyaan apakah itu?" Seketika mata wanita di depanku bersinar terang. Seolah dia mencoba meyakinkan ku jika tidak akan terjadi apa–apa. Aku tahu, pertanyaan ini terlalu dini untuk diberikan kepada orang yang bahkan baru belajar mengayunkan pedang. Bukan, kuyakinkan kalau dia bukanlah perempuan biasa. Dia adalah putri Zhang Fei yang kuat.

"...Apa yang terjadi jika mereka tidak diberi hidup lagi?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal itu. Bodoh, tentu saja. Aku terlalu cepat memikirkannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi tunggu... apakah dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Jika kelak tidak diberi kehidupan di hari esok, tentu saja orang–orang yang kita sayang akan menangis. Tapi kau tahukah sesuatu?"

"Apa?" aku menatapnya. Ia memandang lurus pada pohon yang tepat berada di depan kami.

"Pohon yang ada di depan kita ini sebenarnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia selalu mencoba mengatakan jika dia adalah pohon yang tegar tapi tidak bisa."

"Lalu, selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi cobalah untuk tidak mati katanya dan berdirilah kembali di depannya dengan kehormatanmu sebagai jendral," lanjutnya. Ia kembali menatapku dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Xing Cai," panggilku.

"Ya?"

Seketika aku meletakan bibirku di keningnya. Sebuah ciuman hangat di keningnya untuk meyakinkan dia jika aku akan selalu kembali dan kembali.

Ia terdiam sejenak ketika aku melepaskan ciuman ini. "Apakah ini sebuah janji?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku akan membuat janji ini. ketika kita bersama maka kita akan mati bersama," jawabku tegas dan berjanji penuh.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Tanpa sadar, kita membuat janji sama seperti ketika 3 saudara itu membuat janji. Ya, dengan janji yang sama tetapi beda generasi.

_Hei... Aku mulai mengerti dengan Puisi itu. _

_Biarpun belum sepenuhnya..._

_._

_._

_._

AD 219

Awal tahun ini tidak seperti tahun kemarin yang biasa aku jalani. Paman Liu Bei mengangkat dirinya menjadi Raja Hanzhong dan mengangkat ayahku, Guan Yu, menjadi _Qian Jiangjun_ (Jendral Garis Depan). Pada tahun yang sama, aku dengan ayahku akan memimpin tentara untuk menyerang Cao Ren di benteng Fan. Dia adalah seorang jendral sekaligus sepupu seorang raja dari negara Wei. Cao Cao. Awalnya aku menolak karena suatu alasan yaitu Xing Cai. Ya, perempuan itu mulai membutakan pandangan dan setiap hal yang ayah ajarkan kepadaku. Karena sekarang aku mengenal dia bukan sebagai amanat untuk menjaganya seperti yang paman Zhang Fei berikan padaku Tapi sebagai seseorang yang mengenal satu sama lain yang dekat. Dia membuktikan semuanya. Salah satunya ketika kami berperang merebutkan provinsi Jing. Tak ada sedikitpun darah yang menempel di bajunya. Aku mencoba mulai memahami dia.

Hari itu...

Hujan mulai datang dengan deras. Pertanda musim dingin akan datang. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa kain untuk menghangatkan diriku nanti selama perjalanan.

"Pasti dingin," ucapku sembari mengikatkan beberapa barang di samping tubuh kuda. Lalu kudengar suara kaki seseorang datang ke arahku. Aku yang sudah siap berangkat dengan kuda mencoba tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat Ping?"

Suara itu suara Xing Cai. Tunggu. Kenapa dia hanya berdiam diri di belakang tembok yang memisahkan kami?

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak ke sini? Di dekatku?' tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata. Jadi, lebih baik jika aku berada disini," tolaknya halus. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada yang janggal, pikirku. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksakannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu ucapan darimu." Aku mendengarnya sambil bersandar pada tembok yang memisahkan kami berdua. Aku tetap menunggu walaupun kadang seringkali aku mendengarkan sebuah keraguan pengucapan pada dirinya.

"Aku... ingin kau dan aku bersama. Walaupun segala kemungkinan hal yang terjadi, jadi cobalah nanti kembali biarpun rasanya pahit."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku akan kembali. Jangan lupakan setiap pelajaran seni perang yang aku ajarkan. Kau selalu melupakan hal itu."

"Hahaha..." Sekilas, tawa kecil sebelumnya yang terjadi berubah seketika,"hei aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu." dan mendadak menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau tahu sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan sebuah surat jika kau sudah disana," jawabnya.

"Baiklah." Aku kembali pada kudaku lalu menaikinya untuk berangkat. Sekilas hatiku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Aku mulai berangkat setelah melewati pembicaraan serius dengan Xing Cai. Aku tahu ini untuk kepentingan Negara Shu.

_Sedih..._

_Sedih meninggalkan kekasih tercinta hanya karna alasan membela negara._

Aku tiba tepat dimana akan mengerahkan serangan esok hari. Aku masuk ke sebuah kemah dimana ayahku dan beberapa jendral lainnya duduk menyaksikannya. Ayah memberikan pion dan dia memberikanku sebuah instruksi yang penting.

"Ping, kau lihat bahwa sungai Han sedang meluapkan bendungan. Hancurkan bendungan itu maka benteng Fan akan dibanjiri oleh air yang sangat deras," instruksi ayah.

"Baiklah, ayah. Akan kuturuti perintahmu."

Tak terasa malam hari tiba. Aku berdiri sambil menghangatkan tubuh dengan kain yang kusediakan tadi pagi. Lalu datanglah sebuah prajurit membawakan sebuah surat. Aku mengucapkan Terima kasih padanya dan kubuka surat dengan sebuah tebakan bahwa ini surat dari Xing Cai.

Lalu, mulai kubaca surat ini dengan penuh seksama.

_Aku takut untuk mengatakan ini ketika didepan. Tapi aku juga merasa bodoh jika tak memberitahumu secara langsung. Jadi kuberi tahu melalui surat ini. aku akan segera dijodohkan oleh dengan pangeran Liu Shan anak dari Paman Liu Bei. Kau adalah kekasih hatiku, Ping. Maka itu aku harap kau datang nanti ketika aku dan Liu Shan mulai berjanji untuk bersama sampai akhir hayat. Walaupun pahit rasanya. Tapi, bukankah kita sudah berjanji?_

_Salam hangat,_

_Xing Cai_

.

.

.

Pagi hari kami mulai menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk berperang. Aku sudah mulai tidak memikirkan berita itu. Aku pun tak tahu apakah itu berita bagus atau buruk. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan hal–hal lain selain perang ini. Aku mulai segera berangkat ke arah bendungan dengan membawa beberapa bahan peledak. Di belakangku ada beberapa prajurit yang siap membantuku. ketika kami tiba di bendungan, kami menyiapkan peledak itu persis sesuai dengan instruksi yang ayah berikan padaku.

Saat kami mulai beranjak pergi, bendungannya mulai hancur dan mulai menenggelamkan benteng Fan.

"Rasakan itu..." aku memandang sinis benteng Fan yang sudah tenggelam.

Sebenarnya yang kurasa dan terjadi pada tindakanku semenjak aku membaca surat itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa aku telah cemburu. Semua yang kupikirkan adalah menimpakan semua kekesalanku kepada prajurit Wei disana. Tentu ayah tak tahu kekesalanku ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ayah segera memberi perintah untuk segera menyerang benteng Fan yang dipenuhi oleh air.

Aku mulai memegang pedang dan mengayunkan sisi pedang yang tajam tersebut ke prajurit Wei. Satu demi satu prajurit mulai kukalahkan. Dengan menaiki kuda, aku melihat ayah yang sibuk menyerang semua prajurit Wei. Tanpa mengenal ampun, ayah sudah dalam perjalan menuju jendral Cao Ren yang terperangkap di benteng Fan. Hebat, ayah meloncat dari kuda merahnya dan tiba di atas menara pemanah benteng fan. Tidak ada yang sanggup melakukan hal itu kecuali ayahku. Ya, dia adalah seorang jendral utama yang sangat ditakuti. Jadi aku tak heran ia diberi julukan jenderal terkenal.

Kupikir kemenangan sudah di tangan kami. Namun ternyata salah setelah terdengar adanya pemberontakan dari arah belakang. Mi Fang dan Fu Shiren datang. Mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari sekian jendral Shu yang ada. Mi fang adalah Gubernur Nanjun dari kota Jiangling dan Jenderal Fu Shiren yang sedang bertugas di Gong An. Bukankah mereka seharusnya datang membantu kami? Kenapa mereka menyerang kami? Dan apa itu? Ada sebuah kapal perang dengan bendera negara Wu datang. Mereka mulai menembakan meriam dan mengarah kepada kami. Ayah yang melihat itu sadar jika kami sudah terkepung oleh musuh ditambah pengkhianatan dari Mi fang dan Fu Shiren.

"Kembali! Kita tak akan sanggup melawan mereka!" teriak ayahku menggerakan tangannya pertanda bahwa kami semua diminta untuk mundur.

Aku yang sedang disibukan dengan prajurit Wei mau tak mau harus kembali. Keadaan kami tidak memungkinkan dengan jumlah prajurit yang tak seberapa. Tapi, kapal itu terus menembakan meriam. Kena dan kena. Setiap jendral mulai tumbang. Yang tersisa hanya ayah dan aku. Aku mulai sulit bernapas karena kelelahan tapi ayah berusaha menyemangatiku. Dia tidak ingin satu–satunya anak angkat yang disayangnya tumbang seperti jendral lain. Tapi semua ini terlambat. Daerah ini sudah dikepung oleh prajurit Wu. Tak ada celah untuk lari. Anak panah pun mulai berdatangan tapi ayah dengan sigap menyambut semua anak panah itu dan menyingkirkannya dengan sebuat tongkat berbalut golok diujungnya.

_Para generasi tua hanyalah pemberi bekal_

Sehebat apapun ayahku, anak panah itu terus datang tanpa kenal ampun. Satu persatu anak panah mulai mengenai tubuh ayahku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!?" gumamku panik dan bingung melihat ayah mulai tidak bisa mengontol tubuhnya.

Ayah terus menyuruhku untuk pergi. Tapi... ini terlalu sakit jika kutinggalkan ayah. Aku menjadi egois dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak menuruti perintah ayahku.

_Kaum selanjutnya adalah cahaya_

tanpa fikir panjang aku mulai beranjak dari tanah dimana kudaku berlari dan memutar arah balik ke arah para pemanah itu berasal

_Cahaya kepemimpinan sudah di tangan_

Aku mulai menebas satu persatu para prajurit itu tanpa tahu bahwa di belakangku ayah sudah ditumbangkan oleh seorang jenderal dari Wu. Dia mulai mencabut kembali pedang dari tubuh ayah dan mulai berlari ke arahku. Aku sudah melihatnya... ayah tumbang dan sekarang jendral itu sudah berada persis di hadapanku.

_Jadi berbahagialah jika esok hari kita masih diberi hidup oleh sang pencipta_

Aku sekarang mengerti arti puisi itu. Ya, bait terakhir yang kutanyakan pada Xing Cai mulai kumengerti. Mungkin, tak semua orang akan bahagia. Hanya segelintir orang yang bahagia dan aku salah satunya. Karena ujung pedang ini terlalu sakit untuk tetap membuatku hidup.

Mataku mulai menutup.

Napasku mulai terhenti.

Dalam gelap itu terbayang.

Masih...

Masih terbayang Xing Cai yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar itu dengan aku di sisinya.

Sakit... aku mengingat surat itu.

Dan...

Dan... aku masih ingin hidup.


End file.
